I'm Back
by Mazmaraz
Summary: Mild Taito. No real plot. Taichi's just been away and Yama wasn't too happy about it.


Title: I'm Back

Summery: Mild Taito. No Real Plot. Taichi's been away and only just arrived back.

Disclaimer: Dun own it. Real bummed.

"Tai."

"What?"

"Tai."

"What?"

"Tai."

"WHAT?"

"Tai."

"Yama stop it."

"Tai."

Rolling off the bed Taichi made a leap for the figure outlined in the bedroom doorway, pulling all the bedding to the floor and nearly losing his boxers in the process. Yamato threw his head back and laughed as he ran out to the lounge room, leaping over the couch as a bushy headed and sleep deprived Taichi ran after him, the sheet trailing in his wake. He flitted around the kitchen bench and dropped himself into the seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Breakfast, Taichi?" Taichi groaned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his wrist as he gathered the sheet up and slung it over his shoulder, falling into the nearest chair.

"Yama." He said, stifling a yawn. "Couldn't you have just waited till I woke up?" "No. I...." The scrape of the chair against the wooden floor made Taichi wake up a little more and he looked over at Yamato half standing out of his seat.

"Hey Yama. What's up?"

Yamato shook his head. "It's nothing." He stood up properly and moved over to the sink, crossing his arms as he looked out into the back garden through the kitchen window. Taichi looked slightly perplexed for a few seconds before hopping up and moving around the table to stand next to him.

He followed Yamato's example and looked out the window for a bit before glancing out the corner of his eye at his best friend and giving him a little nudge with his shoulder. Yamato gave an amused frown and jabbed Taichi in the ribs before letting his expression fall and continuing to stare blankly out the window.

Curious, but not willing to push for answers, especially when he was too tired to catch onto any hints that Yamato might decide to drop, Taichi yawned and propped himself up against Yamato, tugging his boxers up and gazing blearily at Yamato's profile.

They stood like that for a while, watching the shadows diminish as the sun moved higher up in the sky until Taichi finally stopped pretending to be awake whilst waiting for Yamato to explain himself and just let his head drop down onto his arm supported by Yamato's shoulder. He lost himself to the thick scents mingling in the air and his concentration drifted randomly between the cold seeping into his feet through the lino on the kitchen floor to the warm breath wafting down his back and collecting beneath the edge of the sheet sagging across the small of his back.

Yamato let his arms fall to his sides and turned towards Taichi allowing him to wrap himself further around Yamato until he was practically draped across him. He shifted from foot to foot, digging his nose into Yamato's neck before settling properly and sighing contentedly.

Amusement overriding his less than cheerful thoughts, Yamato didn't immediately return the embrace, but savored Taichi's warm smell and heavy presence before allowing his fingers to creep up the back of his neck and bury themselves into Taichi's thick brown mop, stroking gently and threading the hair around his knuckles.

Taichi mumbled something incoherently and shuffled forward trying to get comfy on his vertical sleeping spot. He experimentally leant in slightly different positions until his sense of balance indicated that Yamato could probably fully support him and promptly collapsed against Yamato's chest.

Chuckling, Yamato slung an arm around Taichi's waist and pulled him close, continuing to run his fingers across the back of Taichi's head and neck and hiding his face against the blue sheet draped over Taichi's shoulder.

Yamato sighed. "I just....missed you....is all." He said quietly, letting his hand trail down Taichi's bare back and back up into his hair.

A slow smile crawled across Taichi's face and he hummed, still too tired to force his body to carry out instructions and way too incoherent to come up with the words he wanted to say.

"You're too tired to be capable of eating, aren't you." Yamato grinned, following the regular bumps of Taichi's spine with his fingers until they encountered the sheet then the edge of his boxers before he realised what he was doing and nervously forced them to travel upwards again.

Taichi hummed again, seemingly oblivious.

Yamato began moving them in a slow, swaying, shambling lope back towards the bedroom, chuckling as Taichi whined at the motion in mock protestation. He unwound Taichi's arms and let him slump back down onto the covers before crawling over the top of him and shuffling him around until they were curled up somewhat closer to the middle of the bed.  
Taichi's drowsiness was catching and Yamato soon found his eyes drooping and his limbs becoming heavy. He murmured a couple of incomprehensible words and pulled Taichi closer. It didn't matter so much that he'd been away, now that he was back. Just as long as he didn't go and leave again any time in the near future.

Taichi poked his tongue out, licking the skin of Yamato's neck.

"I missed you too, Yama.." He sighed softly, smiling. Yamato looked down at him in wonderment, the tiny wet spot on his throat tingling slightly. Did this mean....

"Taichi?" He whispered.

"This is better than proper awake. Talk later. I'm back. Not going 'nnywhere." He rolled Yamato onto his back and slung a leg across him, wriggling around until he was comfortable. He added a rather solid and reassuring kiss to the arrangement before snuggling down to sleep off his jet lag.


End file.
